


New World Royalty

by nevillesgreenhouse



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesgreenhouse/pseuds/nevillesgreenhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a character study on our four favourite kiddos, starts of a susan-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World Royalty

Susan Pevensie was a girl who knew what she wanted.

She was also a girl who was once a queen, and then a student, and then a queen once more. Susan knew what she wanted, and it was for both once more.

Sure she has fallen in love with the world of fashion, trading her makeshift bow for a pair of pantyhose and some red lipstick but that was only because this world demanded a different kind of warfare, a different ruler than the brash warrior queen. This world needed a brave girl who would twist and bend the rules, who could be meek when the situation called for and who yelled louder than the deep voiced men whenever else.

This world needed secretaries who could overhear unfortunate comments and use compromising situations to aid their cause. This world needed women in power, even if it couldn’t see it itself.

She was going to reclaim her throne, and she would protect her siblings too.

Peter didn’t understand at first, but then again he went from being eldest brother, to highest king, to personal student of Kirke and then to soldier in a limited amount of time. He was away from his siblings more often than not. Though he didn’t mean it to hurt them as much as it did. But his heart was broken, and, even though he tried to ignore it, he had a thirst for blood that only battle could quench.

Edmund took after his brother only in the shallowest sense. He was bras and brave in the way only men were allowed to behave, he laughed loudly on darkened streets walking home at night, he flirted and complimented but most of all he learnt. Because Edmund took after his sister more than anyone else. 

His calculating mind and silver tongue aided him more than many knew, and soon the lowly soldier knew more about the war effort than some of the higher captains, than Peter did. But that wasn’t news to either, Edmund and Peter had always worked best with Peter standing all a distraction, as brawn and goodness while Edmund donned a shadowy cloak and learnt the secrets while maintaining an innocent smile.

Lucy was the wildcard, she always was. Wild and reckless and full of hope as she was, she was still the most innocent, the kindest, she was a healer. But in such savage battles as there was in Narnia, even the healer knew how to hurt others back. Her dagger was always kept sharp at her Peter’s insistence, she always knew just the right titbit of information to turn a diplomatic debate to her side, and Susan’s charm and grace was nothing compared to her ethereal qualities brought forth by her treaty with nature. 

In short, she was the prodigy of her siblings, but more than that she was herself. The twinkle in her eyes was more than girlish charm, the dance in her step more than the hardened gait of a knight, and her actions spoke louder than her speeches.

The Pevensies were royal, in that far away kingdom and in this battle worn world, and they were not afraid of new endeavours. They never were

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing ive published on AO3, its hopefully the start of a story im hoping to write so wish me luck!


End file.
